Cinco reglas
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Remus tiene cinco reglas que rigen su vida, pero llega un momento en que debe romperlas para ser feliz. muy mal summary, pero bueno..xD SLASH. RLxSB LExJP y Peter por ahí..xD


**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo. Esto es un one-shoot algo más largo de lo normal en mí, pero igualmente espero que os guste. La idea inicial era un fic con sus chaps y tal, pero me quedaban solo de una pagina algunosde Word y preferí hacerlo así, no se que os parecerá.**

**En mi ponión, no es mi mejor ff, pero quería seguir escribiendo porque luego me duermo en ls laureles y luego no hay forma..xD creo que mi muso me ha abandonado( dónde estás?T-TT), pero por lo menos a mi, me gusta como ha quedado al final. Por cierto, jeje. Para que lo sepais, KSan es una embustera. Mucho decir que no le gustan los Sirius&Remus y...¡Esta en proceso de uno! Yo ya lo he leido casi entero y lo va a publicar después de las vacaciones( se va este domingo) asique, ya la vale..xD Se lo he pegado..xD**

**Nada más, muchas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a los incondicionales, que os quiero mucho, ya lo sabeis. Kumagoro os manda recuerdos y mi madre también..xD Bueno, que me enrrollo e iba a lo que iba. Este ff es para Ade, que se que dentro de poco es su cumple( no se exactamente cuando..o si ya se ha apsado..u.u que cabeza la mia..u.u) porque también la loviu tu mach y lo sabe..xD for you, my love.**

**CINCO REGLAS**

_Mi vida se rige en torno a cinco reglas a las que les debo mi estabilidad metal:_

_Nunca digas ''de esta agua no beberé'' o ''este cura no es mi padre''. Viviendo en un mundo mágico nada es imposible, así que es mejor aceptarlo desde el principio_

_Bajo ningún concepto involucrarse con las descabelladas ideas de James, lo que menos te puede pasar es terminar castigado, pero puede que además de ello vuelvas sin una de tus extremidades._

**_Pasar desapercibido. Si nadie se fija en ti tienes más oportunidades de hacerlo lo que te plazca y salirte con la tuya._**

**_No quites comida a Peter si no quieres su rencor. Ahí donde está, también tiene su genio, y por algo es un merodeador… además de bastante vengativo_**

**_NUNCA TE ENAMORES DE UN AMIGO. Romper esta regla significa, seguramente, romper la mayoría de las demás, por eso es la más importante. Además, no es bueno enamorarse de un amigo, ya nada puede volver a ser igual…_**

_Yo desacaté aquel día esas directrices tan bien elaboradas por mi cerebro, pero que al parecer a mi corazón no le terminan de gustar. Rompí con todas y cada una de esas reglas, empezando por la primera:_

**De esta agua no beberé**

-Si tuvieras que elegir a uno de nosotros para… bueno, ''ya sabes qué'' porque estamos los 4 solos en una isla desierta… ¿quién sería?- preguntó Sirius. Todo aquello había empezado con, como cada noche de viernes, el ''juego de las verdades merodeadoras'' como lo había bautizado James. Aquella pregunta los descolocó a todos, pero había que responder, nadie quería pagarle toda una provisión de bombas fétidas a Padfoot.

-¿Para quién va?- preguntó Peter. Sirius pareció pensarlo y tras un segundo, con una sonrisita maliciosa, respondió:

-Moony- su voz sonó cargada de picardía y todos miraron al licántropo, expectantes. Este se lo pensó mucho.

-Esta bien, pagaré esas bombas- suspiró abatido

-No acepto el trato- negó Sirius al instante- Vamos, dilo ya- Remus suspiró

-Prongs- Wortmail se tronchó de risa, Sirius levantó una ceja ceñudo y James estaba entre el halago y el miedo a que su amigo le hiciera algo.

-¿Esa es tú última respuesta?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo con el cejo muy fruncido.

-No creerías en serio que te elegiría a ti- sonrió Moony- Ante lo haría con Peter- James rió escandalosamente y Wortmail se sonrojó. Una vocecilla repelente en la cabeza de Remus le repitió un refrán que solía decirle su abuela ''hijo mío, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé o este cura no es mi padre''

-¿Y qué tengo de malo?- exclamó Sirius ofendido

-No es por ti, Sirius, es por mí- respondió Remus falsamente dramático

-¬¬ Ya… bueno, déjate de bromitas- le recriminó el animago- te toca preguntar

-Hummm….¿Serías capaz de darle un beso a Snape por ganar una apuesta?- peguntó Remus

-Oh, Remy. Ya sabemos que su corazón es todo tuyo- se burló James poniendo ojitos

-Iba para ti, Prongs.- en ese caso, fue Sirius el que rió a pierna suelta

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- gritó colérico

-Uiii… Si se ha puesto así es porque algo hay..¡El que se pica ajos come!-canturreó Sirius

-¡Ay, que gracia¡Me parto y me mondo!- refunfuñó James

-Venga, tampoco te enfades, es solo una broma- lo apaciguó Remus- Además, te toca- le recordó

-Ah…¡Bien! Que sepas que esta te la devuelvo, Padfoot- James pensó un momento la pregunta y luego sonrió- ¿Quién es la persona que más te pone?- Sirius se quedó más blanco que la cera y James alzó las cejas

-Eso es privado- gruñó el oji gris

-Lo de los demás también lo ha sido- replicó Remus

-¿Por qué os interesa tanto?- preguntó el moreno

-Nah, por tirármela yo antes- Sirius lo miró con odio

-Esta bien, te compraré las bombas- James se dio cuenta de que allí había algo gordo. A Sirius nunca le había avergonzado contar sus intimidades, más bien las pregonaba a los cuatro vientos.

-No las quiero. Dime quién es- Sirius se levantó del corrillo que habían formado y se tumbó en su cama.

-Este es un juego estúpido- terció antes de cerrar los doseles de su cama.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que lo inventaste!- intervino Peter. Sirius no respondió.

**Las ideas de James**

A la mañana siguiente, los merodeadores estaban muy intrigados en el porque de la reacción de su amigo Padfoot( aunque Peter ya ni se acordaba, estaba muy ocupado con una ensaimada xD)

-¿Quién crees que será?- preguntó James

-No tengo ni pajolera idea. Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que no es ella- dijo Mony refiriéndose a la chica que se colgaba en el brazo de su amigo

-¿Clare? Nos lo hubiera dicho. Conocemos su vida sexual mejor que él mismo, y más con esa puta. Algo muy fuerte debe de ser para que se nos haya vuelto tan modosito- comentó el ciervo

-Tienes toda la razón. A lo mejor la chica es un poco rara y le da vergüenza decirnos quién es- propuso el rubio

-¿Estas insinuando que Sirius Black esta enamorado¡Y encima de una rara!- proclamó James como si aquello fuera el mayor disparate que había oído en su vida.

-Es una opción- lo sopesó Remus- y lo explicaría todo

-Solo tiene una contra…¡Sirius no es así! Ya le conoces… Es bastante…- James hizo gestos raros con las manos para intentar explicarse

-¿Superficial?- como si Remus le hubiera leído el pensamiento, asintió y dejo de mover frenéticamente las manos.

-Eso mismo. Nunca se enamoraría de una rarita- aseguró

-Bueno, quizás si la rarita tuviera dos melones bien puestos- intervino Lily sentándose junto a su novio

-Ni si quiera así. Si os soy sincero, no creo que Padfoot llegue a enamorase- concluyó James abatido

-Lo dices como si fuera una condena- comentó Remus- Hay gente que no llega a enamorarse y vive feliz de flor en flor- expuso

-Es que, me da lástima. Sirius y yo somos casi como hermanos y me gustaría que al menos alguna vez en su vida se sintiera como me siento yo con Lily. Es lo más bonito que te puede pasar- Lily sonrió complacida y Remus suspiró

-Ya, bueno, pero nosotros ahí no podemos hacer nada. Es él el que tiene que crear su destino- Lily asintió y James frunció el ceño

-No estoy de acuerdo. Podemos hacer algo por él. Podríamos juntarlo con la rarita… Parece que le gusta de verdad- Remus pareció pensarlo un momento

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Lily dispuesta a ayudar

-Aún no lo sabemos. No ha querido decírnoslo- le confesó Remus

-Y…¿Cómo pensáis averiguarlo?- Remus se encogió de hombros

-Yo creo que deberías preguntárselo tú, Moony- habló Prongs- siempre te escucha y esta pendiente de ti. Y te lo cuenta todo- concluyó con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, Jimmy. Incluso a veces parecen un matrimonio¿no crees?- intervino Lily

-Si. Son tal para cual- opinó James

-No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero sigo estando aquí- gruñó Remus

-No se si lo has pensado, pero podría ser que…- lo ignoró deliberadamente Lily

-¿Qué?

-Que la rarita sea…¡Un rarito!- le explicó Lily

-Ah, eso si que no. Por ahí no paso. Mi mejor amigo no es de esos- aseguró James

-¿Y cómo explicas su comportamiento con Remus?- Remus no habría la boca. Se había quedado sin habla.

-…

-Ok, tienes razón. Pero eso no significa que sea… Ya sabes… De esos…- susurró James

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Lily

-¡NADA! Lo que pasa es que Sirius NO puede ser uno de ellos. Por favor. Mírale, comiéndole la boca a esa tía. ¿De verdad piensas que así se comporta un gay?

-Un gay reprimido. Puede…-confirmó la pelirroja

-¿Estáis insinuando que Sirius esta enamorado de un tío?- preguntó Remus al fin saliendo de su shock

-No solo eso. Lo que Lily esta intentado decir es que cree que Sirius esta enamorado de…- pero la susodicha le tapó la boca con la mano

-Quien menos te lo esperas- lo interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Pero eso es una blasfemia, Lily. En mi opinión deberíamos demostrarlo antes de tomar conclusiones equivocadas- expuso James

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Esta más que claro que Remus es el indicado para ayudarnos- Remus retrocedió intimidado. Una de sus reglas decía que nunca se involucrara en los planes de James. Ya había sufrido alguna vez las consecuencias de no hacer caso a aquella regla, aún así, pensó que la causa era que su amigo fuera feliz, y como esa era una de las cosas que más quería en el mundo, así que, terminó aceptando, aún sin saber cual era el descabellado plan de su amigo cervatillo.

**Objetivo: sexy, sexy, sexy**

-A ver si lo he entendido… queréis que…¿me ligue a Sirius?- preguntó Remus incrédulo

-Si- respondió la pareja ala vez

-¿Qué le seduzca?- Remus abrió los ojos como platos

-Siiii- dijeron de nuevo

-¿Qué el bese?- preguntó de nuevo Remus alucinando

-Siiiiiiii- volvieron a hablar cansinamente

-Vale…Estáis locos…- concluyó Remus

-Que siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- suspiraron los dos

- No pienso participar en esto- dijo Remus cruzándose de brazos

-Ya veo lo que te importa Sirius. Yo creía que harías cualquier cosa por su felicidad, pero ya veo el amigo que estás hecho…- murmuró dramáticamente James

-¬¬ Si crees que me vas a convencer con la guerra psicológica, estas muy equivocado- James puso cara de ponerse a llorar, con los ojitos grandes y brillantes

-Insensible…-murmuró Lily también de forma dramática abrazado a su novio

-Me estáis haciendo quedar como el malo y no es así…¡JODER, JAMES¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!- bramó exasperado- Esta bien. Os ayudaré…- cedió al fin, haciendo que la pareja sonriera y se recuperara rápidamente

-Te dije que nunca falla- le susurró el de gafas a su novia

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que ser justamente yo…¬¬ Anda que no hay tíos en la escuela, pues tengo que ser justamente YO- murmuró Remus enfurruñado

-Muy fácil. Tú eres su mejor amigo y sabemos que no tienes malas intenciones con él- explicó James

-¬¬ No intentes escaquearte, James. TÚ eres su mejor amigo- le reprochó

-¡TÚ!- gritó James

-Que, no, que lo eres TÚ- siguió Remus

-¡Dejadlo ya!- se hizo oír Lily entre el dialogo de besugos- James no puede ser porque tiene novia- Remus frunció el ceño

-Y temes que le guste el tema y te deje¿no?- se burló Remus. James le miró con odio.

-No es eso. Lily quiere decir que levantaría más sospechas- En todo caso tendría que ser Bisexual de esos, llevo años persiguiendo a Lily- explicó pacientemente el chico

-¿Y Peter?- la pareja ni si quiera lo respondió, simplemente, lo metieron en un cuartito cerrando con llave.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- pero nadie escuchó la súplica desesperada de el licántropo

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Hey¡Mirad que bombón!- gritó una huflepuff refiriéndose al ''nuevo y mejorado'' Remus

-¿Quién es?- cuchicheó otra con unas amigas

-¿Crees que vendrá de intercambio de Dumstrang?- cuestionó una ravenclaw

-Mirad. Va junto a Potter…¿Creéis que serán primos?- preguntó otra

-James, esto es ridículo. Todo el mundo está mirándome…- susurró Remus

-Y yo diría que por como lo hacen, ni si quiera saben quien eres- sonrió Lily

-Perdona…¿Eres nuevo?- le preguntó una chica un curso mayor que ellos

-No- respondió escuetamente

-¿De intercambio?- preguntó esta de nuevo

-Soy Remus Lupin- gritó bien alto para que todas las chicas lo oyeran y dejaran de montarse películas

-Ah…Bien…-susurró al chica con una sonrisita tonta-¿Haces algo esta noche?- Remus la miró alucinado, pero no tubo tiempo de responder porque alguien lo hizo por él.

-Lárgate- susurró amenazadoramente alguien tras ellos. La chica hizo caso y se fue a buen paso. Los tres amigos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con…

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos… Tenemos que…Bueno, ya sabéis qué. Hasta la cena- se despidió James cogiendo del brazo a Lily que mientras escapaba con su novio aún miraba hacia atrás tratando de cotillear un poco más

-Vaya Moony… estás…No sabía que pensabas hacerte un cambio de look- comentó Sirius mirando hacia el suelo

-Ya ves…-susurró Remus abochornado. ¿Por qué James siempre le tenía que meter en aquellos fregados

-Y ¿es para alguien…o algo?- preguntó el moreno

-Pues…-Remus divisó a Lily y a James tras una esquina, haciéndole señas para que siguiera con el plan- Pues si…- Sirius frunció el cejo

-¿Y se puede saber para quién?- preguntó ariscamente. James y Lily se partían la caja tras la esquina y le animaban a seguir

-Para…-Remus estaba realmente alucinado. Nunca había visto a Sirius así. Sería que su amigo realmente era gay. Y lo que era peor…Estaría enamorado de un chico…Y ese chico…¡SERÍA ÉL! Pensó que tampoco era tan horroroso…¡Pero que estaba pensado¡Eran amigos¡Hombres! Iba en contra de sus reglas…- Para ti…-susurró de forma inaudible y cerrando los ojos

-¿Para… mi?-repitió Sirius como un tomate. Las risas de la pareja ya se empezaban a oír. Y es que era la primera vez en la vida en que Sirius se azoraba…¡Y solo por eso! Anda que no había oído decir cosas atrevidas a sus admiradoras…

-Si…-Remus asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados y con la tentación de contarle a su amigo todo, pero prefirió callar y esperar su reacción, la cual no se hizo esperar. Unos segundos después de aquel ''si'' unos labios sellaron los suyos. En el pasillo se escucho un ''AWWWWWW'' que hizo que Sirius se separara alarmado de su amigo

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó. Con aquel ''largate'' hasta la última persona que estaba en aquella estancia había huido. Remus al fin abrió los ojos, totalmente desconcertado y pudo ver como James se llevaba a su novia corriendo y con la boca tapada por su mano.

-Va a ser mejor que me vaya- se despidió Remus, dejando a el animago con la palabra en la boca y cara de tonto

**La comida de Peter**

-¡YA LLEGO EL CONQUISTADOR!- lo saludó llames prorrumpiendo en risas nada más entró a la habitación

-En serio que parto y me mondo contigo, Prong. Me parto y mondo- murmuró Remus sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara y con tono nada amable

-Y dime, Moony. Siempre he tenido curiosidad. ¿Cómo besa Padfoot? Seguro que no es tan bueno como dicen esas pavas…- empezó a decir James

-Si tanto te interesa, porque no vas tú y le besas. Seguro que no le importa- el moreno se dio cuenta de estaba molestando a su amigo y decidió parar con sus bromas

-Bueno, al menos el plan salió bien. Ahora estamos seguros de que Sirius es… de esos… y que esta enamorado de un chico- concluyó

-¡No te das cuenta James¡Ese chico soy yo!-gritó Remus histérico

-¿Y qué?- preguntó el moreno como si no fuera nada nuevo

-¡PERO ¿TÚ ESTAS LOCO¿Cómo que ''y ¿qué?''¡Mi mejor amigo me besa y tú solo me dices ''y ¿qué?'' como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!- expresó Remus angustiado

-Vamos, Moony, no te sulfures. Di por sentado que a ti también te gustó- explicó James

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó

-Ya sabes… El beso… Yo creía…Lily creía…- empezó a decir el chico gesticulando mucho.

-¿PENSABAS QUE YO TAMBIÉN ERA GAY!-preguntó Remus a gritos

-Si…-susurró el de gafas muy bajito

-¿CREÍAS QUE ME GUSTA SIRIUS!- James intentó retroceder intimidado ante los berridos del hombre lobo, pero se topó con la pared

-Bu-bueno… Lily dijo que…-empezó a replicar James

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Me ha gustado ese puto beso. Me atrae Sirius y….¡Todo esto es por vuestra culpa! No estaría tan confuso si no se hubiera ocurrido la feliz idea de que intentara ligarme a mi mejor amigo- James suspiró aliviado de que el licántropo no fuera a degollarlo e intentó consolarlo.

-No llores, Remus. Anda… Me acabo de encontrar unos chocolates…¿Me perdonas si te los regalo?- Remus levantó la vista preguntándole con ella si de verdad creía que unos chocolates lo iban a calmar

-Son belgas- acotó el chico sonriendo. Acababa de encontrarlos en la cama de Peter. Esperaba que a este no le importara, aquello era una emergencia. Remus frunció el ceño como diciendo que aquello no bastaba pero que se conformaba, así que, alargó al mano y cuando ya tenía en la boca aquel delicioso manjar, su dueño entró echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES COMIENDOTE MI CHOCOLATE BELGA DE 10 GALEONES EL KILO!- gritó el regordete histérico

-¿Era tuyo?-preguntó Remus alucinado- James…-susurró volviéndose hacia el de gafas que tenía una falsa sonrisa

-Bueno…Lo encontré por ahí tirado, así que pensé que a Peter no le importaría…- Peter lo miró con odio

-¿POR AHÍ TIRADO¡ ESTABA GUARDADO EN MI BAÚL BAJO CUATRO CANDADOS Y TRES ENCANTAMIENTOS!-exclamó colérico

-Vamos a calmarnos todos. Esto ha sido un malentendido…-propuso James

-¡DE MAL ENTENDIDO NADA¡QUIERO MI CHOCOLATE!- berreo Peter

-¡De eso nada¡James me lo dio a mi antes!- se encaró Remus

-¡Devuélveme mis 30 galeones, ladrón!- exclamó la rata

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó anda más entrar Sirius

-¡ME HAN ROBADO MI CHOCOLATE!- los acusó Peter

-No sabíamos que le importara tanto- se expresó James

-Remus, devuélvele el chocolate a la rata, ahora mismo voy a Honeydunks a comprarte un poco de el mismo- Remus se sonrojó y negó rápidamente

-¡No hace falta!- exclamó al tiempo que le devolvía a Peter su chocolate. La rata lo miró con rencor mientras guardaba su tesoro en el baúl

-Antes me has dejado con la palabra en la boca… Yo…-empezó a decir Sirius. Pero su amigo lo cortó bruscamente

-Me temo que esta vez también. Lily me esta esperando para ir a… la biblioteca… tenemos que hacer un… trabajo. Eso es. Un trabajo. Adiós- se despidió bajando como un rayo las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos y perdiéndose entre la multitud de la sala común

-Sirius. Tenemos que hablar- dijo James con voz seria

-¿De qué quieres hablar, compañero?-preguntó el de ojos grises

**¿Enamorado¿Es una broma?**

-¡Remus¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no estas dándote el lote con Sirius por ahí?- preguntó Lily al verlo aparecer en la sala común

-Vuelve a nombrar a Sirius en lo que queda de día y estás muerta- siseó el chico

-¿Debo deducir que no te ha ido muy bien con él?- preguntó la chica

-No es eso. Él me trata de maravilla. Incluso quería ir a Honeydunks por un capricho que tenía de chocolate…-sonrió Remus al recordarlo

-Entonces¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó Lily

-Es que es… raro… Ayer por la noche dije que antes me tiraría a Peter que a Sirius y hoy…- Lily lo paró soltando una carcajada

-¿Y de dónde salió eso?-preguntó Lily aún riendo

-Bueno, ya sabes ese estúpido juego que se inventó Sirius...- le explicó el chico

-El mismo en el que no me dejáis participar –recordó ella con un toque de resentimiento- ya veo porque- concluyó volviendo a reír

-Bueno. El caso es que lo dije y hoy… Me besa y es así de tierno y…-empezó a enumerar

-Y te gusta…-concluyó su amiga

-Si y…¡NO!-rectificó enseguida

-Vamos. Deja de negarlo. Se te nota a leguas que estás enamorado de él- Remus la miró alucinado

-¿Tú lo sabías desde antes?- casi gritó

-Estaba esperando a que lo admitierais vosotros mismos, pero veo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad, así que, lo digo: Parecéis un matrimonio y se nota a dos kilómetros que estáis colados el uno por el otro. No veo que hay de malo- explicó la chica. Remus suspiró dándole la razón.

-Supongo que nada…-sonrió para si mismo

-Entonces, tú, Remus Lupin, reconoces que estas enamorado del a veces energúmeno, normalmente egocéntrico, anormalmente cariñoso contigo, extremadamente protector y más tierno que un osito de peluche, Sirius Black- Remus rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Si, lo reconozco- dijo el hombre lobo solemnemente

-Entonces¿a qué esperas¡Sube a por él!- lo animó con una palmadita amistosa. No hizo falta nada más para que el castaño subiera en casi tres zancadas las escaleras e irrumpiera en la conversación de sus amigos.

-¿Moony?- preguntó Sirius extrañado por el color rojo que poblaba las mejillas de el chico, fatigado por el esfuerzo- ¿estás bien¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó. Moony negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer algo más que respirar entrecortadamente

-¡Te quiero!-gritó con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba en los pulmones. James sonrió y Sirius se levantó de la cama en la que aún estaba sentado y se apresuró a besar a su Moony.

_Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco está tan mal incumplir las reglas de vez en cuando y dejarse guiar por el corazón en vez de la razón. Si aquel día no lo hubiera hecho, seguramente, ahora no estaría con Sirius y entonces no podría ser feliz. Así que¿ qué importan las reglas? Después de todo, están para romperlas._

**FIN**

**Moraleja¡CARPE DIEM¡DISFRUTA LA VIDA¡ABAJO LAS REGLAS¡ANARQUÍA! etc..xD**

**Bueno, si os ha gustado, mandadme un review, que me hace siempre muy feliz y más ahora que me aburro como una ostra( fijaos si me aburro que me enganchado a ''¿quién quiere ser millonario?'' xD os juro que ya se levantar la ceja como Carlos Sobera..xD)**

**Me despido con muchos besos y abrazos para everybody**

**Os ama**

**Y quiere reviews**

**Y se aburre**

**Y se ralla**

**Y se larga ya(xD)**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
